1. Technical Field
This invention relates to odor neutralizing shoe inserts and, Amore particularly, to an odor absorbing and neutralizing shoe insert that utilizes coffee for providing users with a convenient and effective means of reducing foot odor in shoes.
2. Prior Art
Perspiration is a fact of life. In simple terms, perspiration is the evaporation of sweat through thousands of sweat glands located all over the body. Serving to control body temperature by cooling the skin, perspiration is a natural process, necessary in maintaining optimal health. Occurring during activity or even when the body is at rest, perspiration can also be triggered by nervousness, excitement, anxiety or fear. Whether running a marathon or simply reading a book, excessive perspiration can leave a person feeling uncomfortable, wet and unclean.
In particular, perspiration on the back of the feet can not only result in discomfort, but can create a pungent odor that can be both unpleasant and embarrassing. Foot odor often results from wearing shoes and/or socks, especially shoes or socks with inadequate air ventilation, for many hours. Since human feet are densely covered with sweat glands, excessive perspiration of the feet is the result. This perspiration and warmth provide ideal conditions for bacteria and or fungi to thrive.
The presence of the bacteria and/or fungi does not in and of itself cause odor; instead, as the bacteria consume dead skin cells and moisture, they in turn produce waste material. This waste material is the cause of foot odor. As physical activity increases, foot perspiration, bacterial growth, and bacterial waste production all increase, causing odor to intensify. Although chemical based deodorizers may be used to combat these odors, these types of products may not be suitable for people who may have allergic reactions to certain types of chemicals.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an odor absorbing shoe inserts that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with a convenient and effective means of reducing foot odor in shoes.